destino col21,con el amor no de juega
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: relena es mala, que no tanto pero si le rompe el corazon a heero. desata una guerra y miliardo muere. los g-boys ayudan. esta historia la escribio mi hermano así que si no les gusta fue el. DISFRUTENLA.


Destino col. 21, con el amor no se juega

Era 205 A.C heero y relena tenían una relación muy amorosa y secreta que nadie tenia que saber, los 5 pilotos Gundam estaban apoyando a la ministra de relaciones exteriores, ellos 5 iban a países que estaban en guerra.

Quatre: me gusta el trabajo que relena nos dio, pues yo tengo mi empresa pero con esto me hago mas rico.

Duo: quatre mi amigo ya que tu tienes dinero porque no nos invitas a todos a comer.

Trowa: tu solo piensas en comer y beber, ¿no recuerdas el otro día?

Duo: no, no lo recuerdo (duo con una cara de que mal momento)

Heero: pues yo si lo recuerdo, que casi nos matas con tus gases por tomar una combinación de ron, tequila, vodka y whisky con azúcar

Wu-fei: y tuvimos que llevarte de emergencia al baño del hospital.

Una ves terminada lo conversación de los pilotos partieron junto a relena con destino a suiza, una vez ya en suiza relena entro en acción en la reunión de los ministros de las relacionados exteriores (MRE)

Relena: señores han pasado 9 años que disfrutamos esta bella paz entre tierra y espacio, quiero decirles que me honra mucho de declarar la nueva colonia llamada colonia 21.

Relena recibió muchos aplausos y felicitaciones. Ya cuando iba de regreso para el espacio con los pilotos Gundam el ministro de relaciones exteriores que se iba a hacer carga de lo colonia 21se le acerco para despedirse personalmente de relena pero, sin querer relena soltó el vaso con café sobre los zapatos del ministro de la colonia 21 y eso hizo que se enojara y saco un arma y apunto hacia relena pero, Heero se le adelanto y le puso una pistola al ministro de la colonia 21 en la cabeza y le dijo: baja el arma o disparo pero, los guardaespaldas del ministro 21 sacaron al mismo tiempo que los otros 4 pilotos Gundam armas y se apuntaron entre si dejando a Wu-fei solo y libre para disparar.

Heero: chicos abajo las armas es hora de patear traseros coloniales 21

Después de pelear los 5 pilotos Gundam sacaron a relena y la llevaron a la colonia 4.

Una vez en la colonia 4, heero y quatre se fueron en busca de un buen escondite para relena ya que Wu-fei les dijo que la colonia 21 acaba de declarar la guerra con relena y los 5 pilotos Gundam.

Capitula 2: La guerra

Una vez relena ya estaba en la colonia 21 los 5 pilotos Gundam llamaron a Miliardo.

Miliardo: como pudo pasar gran cosa insultan a apellido peacecraft.

Duo: tranqui loco solo fue café que le cayo

Miliardo: que me tranquilicé se a desatado una guerra, mejor llamo a mis hombres para que se preparen.

Heero: miliardo no llames a nadie nosotros 6 podemos.

Trowa: heero tiene razón nuestros Gundam son mejores que tus juguetes mecánicos.

Miliardo: tienes razón payaso cualquiera.

Duo: jajá payaso cualquiera

Una vez ya terminado la discusión heero fue a la habitación donde esta relena para decirle lo sucedido.

Heero: relena te tengo que decir que tu proyecto fue un gran desastre

Relena: lo se heero por eso la guerra tiene que terminar contigo sosteniendo la cabeza del ministro de la colonia 21

Heero: relena pero, yo ya no hago tanta matanza como antes recuerdas.

Relena: heero si tu me amas, entonces porque no me haces feliz con la cabeza del ministro en tu mano.

Heero: esta bien, lo hare por ti.

Heero se marcho de la habitación donde estaba relena y fue en busca de Wu-fei y Trowa.

Heero: wu-fei, Trowa tengo que decirles que en esta guerra haremos por esta vez lo que hacíamos cuando llegamos a la tierra.

Trowa: estas hablando de….

Heero: si Trowa matar y matar sin piedad.

Wu-fei: que paso heero que te vino esto a la cabeza?

Heero: relena me dijo que tengo que tener la cabeza del ministro de la colonia 21 en mi mano, pero nadie se tiene que enterar de esta plática menos miliardo.

En ese entonces Duo les grita todos vengan acá tienen que ver algo. Todos llegan corriendo y encuentran a Duo borracho con 10 botellas de ron vacías sobre una mesa. Quatre enojado le grita.

Quatre: Duo no sabes que estamos en plena guerra y tu lo único que te importa es en beber ron hasta emborracharte.

Miliardo: hasta aquí ya no lo aguanto más.

Miliardo empieza a golpear a Duo y Duo le responde.

Quatre: heero, Trowa, wu-fei ayúdenme a separarlos.

Wu-fei: hay déjalos estamos en guerra pues que practiquen guerra.

Quatre se fue a la sala de control y encontró algo.

Quatre: Heero ven rápido.

Heero llega y le dice: que quieres?

Quatre: hay reportes que la colonia 21 ataco a la colonia 20 pensando que hay estaba Relena

Heero: muy bien preparen a los Gundam nos vamos a la colonia 21

Quatre mando a los demás pilotos a preparar los Gundam de ellos menos Miliardo que fue donde Heero.

Miliardo: Heero, yo me voy a llevar a Relena a la tierra para que este con Noin.

Heero: has lo que quieras lo único que quiero es que Relena este a salvo.

Miliardo se fue a la habitación de Relena y le dijo: Relena has maletas te vas a la tierra.

Relena: pero Miliardo estoy a salvo aquí, ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya a la tierra?

Miliardo: porque hay vas a estar a salvo por los mejores hombres.

Relena: claro que no yo me quedo aquí.

Miliardo solo voltio y le dijo: como quieras.

Los 6 pilotos salieron con destino a la colonia 21 y Heero iba por la cabeza del ministro 21.

Una vez en el espacio ya casi de entrar a la colonia 21 los empiezan a atacar.

Miliardo: que demonios.

Duo: que forma de dar la bienvenida.

Heero: Muchachos encárguense de estos de afuera por mientras, Miliardo tu y yo vamos a entrar ahora.

Heero y Miliardo entran a la colonia en busca del ministro 21.

Miliardo: donde crees que este el ministro?

Heero: haya en la torre más alta, vamos por el.

En eso Heero y Miliardo son atacados por 100 enemigos. Que los querían matar.

Mientras tanto afuera de la colonia.

Trowa: ya casi terminamos afuera muchachos aguanten.

Duo: aguanto mucho porque tengo ganas de cagar.

Wu-fei: Duo no fuiste al baño cuando dije?

Duo: no!

Quatre: al fin terminamos rápido para adentro.

Mientras los 4 pilotos entraban Heero y Miliardo solo se asustaban que terminaran con 100 y los atacaban otros 100.

Heero: de donde sacaran tantos gurreros.

Miliardo: fue el regalo de Relena para que tuvieran buena defensa.

Entran los 4 pilotos Gundam para el rescate están bien pregunta Quatre, si contesta Heero.

Una vez terminaron con los guerreros que andaban en Mobile, los pilotos se bajaron y todos andaban armados.

Heero: este es el plan, Duo y Miliardo vienen conmigo atacaremos por atrás.

Trowa, Quatre y Wu-fei ustedes van por al frente de la torre, ustedes llevaran la artillería pesada.

Wu-fei: eso si me gusta.

Capitulo 3: la muerte

Una vez hecho el plan se fueron al ataque, pero lo que no sabían es que se iban a encontrar con guardias por todos lados y el escuadrón de Trowa iba a ser capturado por culpa de Quatre que se cayó.

Trowa: nos atraparon por tu culpa Quatre.

Wu-fei: no fue culpa de Quatre, porque estamos en los calabozos de la torre y ya se que hay que hacer.

Quatre: ayuda me quieren matar.

Se acerca 4 guardias abren la puerta y se van a otro mundo con disparos en la cabeza, el escuadrón escapa y empieza a hacer una matanza por toda la torre hasta que se topan a el escuadrón de Heero, y Trowa pregunta como entraron?

Miliardo: por la puerta de la cocina.

Wu-fei: Que?

Duo: tenia hambre haci que derrumbe la puerta y el ministro donde esta?

Heero: en la habitación más alta de la torre, lo dije cuando estábamos comiendo la lasaña.

Trowa: comieron lasaña y no nos traen.

Miliardo: es que estaba rica.

Quatre: no hay tiempo vamos por el ministro.

Cuando los 6 pilotos entran a la habitación del ministro Heero saca una ak-49 y apunta hacia el ministro y dice al fin tengo el placer de jalar el gatillo.

Ministro: yo no haría eso si fuera tu Heero Yuy.

Heero: porque lo dices?

Ministro: mira la pantalla.

Aparece en la pantalla Relena dormida amarrado en una silla de ejecutivo que estaba a la orilla de una rampa que si a Relena la empujaba el hombre que mando el ministro21 se iba a ir por la rampa e iba a ir caer en lava ardiente.

Miliardo: como pudiste miserable canalla.

Ministro: de la misma forma que ella dejo el café en mis zapatos.

Suena una bala y cae el ministro al suelo y Heero dice: misión cumplida

En eso el hombre que estaba a la par de Relena iba a empujar a Relena pero noin y 10 hombres mataron al hombre y salvaron a Relena.

Miliardo: bien hecho noin, pero quien te aviso?

Cuando tu te fuiste Relena me aviso y entonces me mantuve al tanto de la situación.

Noin: Relena despierta (Noin dándole cachetadas fuertes a relena)

Heero: que pasa?

Noin: no es nada heero, tu tranquilo solo esta K.O.

Heero: bueno mejor hay que llevarla a la casa (mansión)

Una vez en la casa (mansión) heero lleva a relena a la habitación la acostó sobre la cama y heero dijo: relena si supieras lo que pase por ti solo porque derramaste café sobre los zapatos del ministro.

Relena: heero y tu porque me mueves el vaso.

Heero: :o relena en que momento te despertaste

Relena: cuando me trajiste aquí

Heero: mejor me voy

Heero se va de la habitación y cuando llega a la sala ve a todos amarrados y tapados de la boca. Heero empezó va y destapa la boca de Duo y Duo dice: Heero atrás de ti

Heero voltea y lo golpea un hombre con un tubo en la nuca y Heero quedo K.O.

Heero despierta y se encuentra en una habitación oscura y solo mira una luz que estaba en cuenta regresiva desde 00:30:50

Heero: hay alguien aquí?

Duo: Heero eres tu?

Heero: si Duo donde estas?

Duo: atrás de ti

Heero: donde están los demás

Duo: a ellos los dejaron en la casa de Relena

Heero: Duo aquí ando una navaja y tu que tienes?

Duo: ando chicle y un celular descargado de saldo

Heero se para al frente de Duo sangrando de un brazo y lo desata

Duo: gracias, ¿ahora podemos ir a comer?

Heero: No, ahora vamos a casa de relena a salvarla

Una vez en la casa de relena heero y duo entran por la puerta de atrás y encuentran a relena en la piscina con otro hombre besándose.

Duo: heero 2 cosas 1. lo siento pero ya no te ama.

2. no vayas hacer una locura.

Heero: claro que no.

Heero voltea y se va por la puerta de al frente y mata a unos guardias para poder entrar al entrar encuentra a todos amarrados como los vio antes de ser K.O.

Heero: duo ayuda desamarrar a todos

Duo: en eso estoy

Heero: Trowa que fue lo que paso?

Trowa: cuando ''te fuiste'' relena bajo y dijo que el hombre con el que esta fue quien la protegió cuando estaba secuestrado, quien le dio de comer y mucho mas que ni te imaginas.

Heero: no puede ser pero ya van a ver (heero saca su arma y la carga)

Quatre: heero antes de que cometas una locura piénsalo 2 veces.

Miliardo baja de la habitación muy feliz de la noticia con noin un poco confundida.

Miliardo: vaya parece que llegaste en poco tiempo.

Heero: y ya vi lo que pasa haya en la piscina.

Miliardo: estoy muy feliz de que relena te allá dejado por un soldado, al cual yo entrene bajo mis alas y le di vida al ahora Paul von ferdinan el nuevo tu se podría decir solo que mejor.

Heero: te voy a matar.

Heero levanta el arma y dispara pero miliardo se tiro de las escaleras con noin para evitar la bala.

Miliardo: te llego la hora

Entra relena con Paul von ferdinan y relena grita: BASTA!

Miliardo: relena entras en el momento menos inesperado.

BAMG! Heero le dispara a miliardo por la espalda y la bala entra por el estomago de miliardo y noin con relena corren hacia miliardo y miran a heero que solo dice: después de tanto tiempo lo eh logrado, Misión Cumplida.

Relena: heero como pudiste?

Heero: fácil solo jalas el gatillo.

Relena: NO!, como pudiste hacerle esto a miliardo.

Heero: de la misma forma que tu pudiste con este.

Duo: heero que incomodo este momento haci que si nos buscas vamos a estar afuera ok

Heero: ok

Relena: te odio heero matastes a mi hermano y además tu nunca llegabas y Paul me trato muy bien

Heero: ya se que hacían así que elige el o yo

Relena: ah?

Paul: relena no importa a quien elijas yo solo quiero que seas feliz

Heero: relena yo te amo tu sabes que cada vez que estas en problemas yo voy por ti mira hasta te traje la cabeza del ministro tal como tu dijistes:

'' heero si tu me amas, entonces porque no me haces feliz con la cabeza del ministro en tu mano. '' Mira aquí esta la cabeza en mi mano.

Relena: está bien elijo al ganador de la siguiente batalla, cada uno va a tener que pelear contra 10 hombres y tienen 1 hora para acabar luego de esos 10 van a matar 5 durante la batalla, el mas frio será el ganador.

Heero Y Paul: que fácil yo voy a ganar.

Paul entra primero y termina en 10 minutos y mato a 5 con una metralleta pues los tiro contra la pared y hay les dio con plomo.

Heero entra y acaba en 5 minutos porque cuando entro saco su arma y sin ver se echo a 5 de un solo y los otros 5 pues le dieron algo de batalla.

Mientras heero llenaba de plomo y peleaba la batalla los 4 pilotos Gundam solo gritaban: HEERO TU PUEDES, ¡VAMOS HEERO VAMOS!

Relena: heero te amo tu fuiste el mas frio y ágil.

Heero: relena me di cuenta que tu solo me usas porque fui por el ministro y tu solo te revolcabas con ese, mate solo para ganar, tu no tienes corazón.

Relena: pero heero yo te amo tu lo sabes nuestro amor todavía continua.

Heero: continuaba hace tiempo pero tú me fuiste infiel andando con ese (Paul)

Trowa: acaso tenían algo.

Relena: tenemos una relación.

Heero: teníamos una relación ahora acabo

Todos: O.O tenían una relación oh

Heero: relena voy hacer algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Relena: Que?

Heero: matarte por todo lo que me has echo a mi y a los demás que viven en la tierra y en el espacio.

Relena: heero pero si tu quieres antes te pido un favor.

Heero: Que favor?

Relena: que bailes hip-hop

Heero: pero yo no se bailar hip-hop solo merengue

Relena: que Duo te enseñe

Heero: Duo ven acá enséñame a bailar hip-hop

Duo: se baila haci, haci y haci

Heero se puso a bailar hip-hop con duo al lado pero le salió muy caro pues rompió un jarrón de $1, 000, 000,000 de relena, una vez allá terminado el baile heero mato a relena y le dijo unas últimas palabras frente a ella.

Heero: relena yo te ame pero esta misión la traigo desde hace 10 años haci que ¡MISION CUMPLIDA!

Heero se fue dejando a todos en estado impactante después de haber matado al gran amor de su vida una vez heero salió de la residencia peacecraft solo voltio y dijo: aquí crecieron los peacecraft y aquí mueren los peacecraft, aquí muere nuestro amor, adiós relena.

Heero empieza a caminar por la calle cuando un carro se le para enfrente y sale Paul y dice: tu matastes a mi amor ahora tú morirás.

Heero mata a Paul diciendo: relena fue mi amor, no tu amor.

Heero se marcho con una cosa en la mente fue acaso eso correcto matar a relena solo por sus engaños, una ambulancia paso a la carrera con ruta a la mansión peacecraft, heero empezó a correr hacia la mansión peacecraft con una sola cosa en mente salvar a relena. Una vez en la mansión peacecraft los médicos sacaban en camillas a miliardo y a relena heero solo se acerco al cerco esperando a que uno de sus amigos saliera afuera, después de que la ambulancia se fuera salió wu-fei con destino hacia su casa pero heero lo detuvo y pregunto.

Heero: que paso después de que me fui?

Wu-fei: noin se desmayo y quatre llamo a la ambulancia mientras que duo salió a buscarte pero no te encontró.

Mientras tanto Duo se fue a comer comida del estadio y le callo muy mal (N/A: siempre a duo le tiene que pasar algo malo) que corrió hasta el hospital a cagar de emergencia en el baño de emergencia, luego al salir fue a preguntar por relena y miliardo pero antes de preguntar se topo a todos incluyendo a heero.

Duo: heero que haces aquí?

Heero: vine a ver a relena.

Noin: no te basto con dispararle a ella y a miliardo que hasta vienes a asegurarte de que mueran, no tienes vergüenza de venir aquí.

Quatre: noin tranquila todo va a estar bien.

Noin: no por su culpa relena y miliardo están en coma.

Heero: QUE? Relena esta en coma por mi culpa.

Trowa: tranquilo heero.

Heero: no puede ser cierto.

Quatre: DOCTOR una inyección para calmarle los nervios a esta muchacho.

El doctor llega con la inyección pero heero no se dejaba hasta que wu-fei le dio un golpe karateka en la nuca para K.O. y haci poder inyectarlo.

10 horas después heero despierta en una habitación.

Heero: que paso?

Doctor: estaba dormido por un golpe que le dio uno de sus amigos no se mueva que estamos esperando los resultados de los exámenes que se le hicieron mientras estaba dormido.

Heero: que exámenes?

Doctor: exámenes para ver si no es impotente, desquiciado, gay

Heero: gay, si me echo 10 chicas en los Table dance's.

Doctor: aquí están los resultados muchacho atrevido pero estos resultados dicen que esta todo en orden ya se puede ir.

Heero: doctor como esta relena.

Doctor: sigue igual

Heero se va a la sala del hospital donde estaban todos llorando por lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente el doctor se les acerca y les dice: les tengo una buena y una mala cual quieren primero?

Heero, Duo y wu-fei: la mala doctor.

Noin, Trowa y quatre: la buena doctor.

Doctor: yo creo que la señora debe elegir.

Noin: la buena.

Doctor: la buena es que un paciente se salvo.

Todos: cual?

Doctor: ahora les contesto diciendo la mala que es que miliardo murió.

Noin: !

Doctor: lamentablemente si

Noin: heero todo esto es tu culpa tu matastes a miliardo con eso estas feliz desgraciado.

Heero: no, porque relena me va a odiar.

Enfermera: doctor la paciente relena acaba de fallecer.

Heero: 8( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tengo que verla.

Doctor: rápido enciendan el Aparato que da electricidad rápido.

Heero: relena no puede ser.

Heero se mete a la habitación donde estaba relena y empuja a todos y le grita al cuerpo de relena: relena despierta yo te amo levántate.

Pero relena seguía igual el doctor y las enfermeras querían sacar a heero pero heero beso a relena y solo eso basto para que relena se despertara de un solo gritando: 

Heero: relena estas viva.

Relena: heero como pudistes dispararme.

Heero: y a la vez salvarte pero te quiero decir algo miliardo esta muerto.

Relena: no heero como pudistes.

Heero: de la misma forma que el quiso romper nuestro amor.

Heero y relena vivieron felices ya que relena no seguiría al mando porque decidió mandar a quatre a sus reuniones ya que su país solo en guerra estaba.

Fin


End file.
